Grease: INUYASHA STYLE!
by when september ends
Summary: One day, when everyones board they decide to have a musical! what musical? GREASE! rated for bad words
1. what the hell is Grease!

Grease: Inuyasha style -

Chap. 1: what the hell is grease!?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. sniffle

"It's so boring when we have no leads to Naraku!" miroku complained. It was a boring day; kagome was walking ahead of everyone with shippo debating what to do.

"Maybe we could play a game?"

"No, we should… have a play! No, wait a musical, to be exact my favorite! Grease!" kagome exclaimed.

"What in the seven hells is 'grease'?" Inuyasha yelled. "Just the best show ever! Here, I brought a portable DVD player, we can watch it!" kagome said. " Hey kagome, do we sing?" Sango asked "of coarse!"

Sango blushed; she loved to sing, but not in front of a lot of people.

_(after watching mvie)_

"Wow, kag-chan that is a good movie…" sango exclaimed. "…. I'd love to be Rizzo" she continued. "Then it's settled, we'll start when we get to keade's village!" kagome said excitingly "keh. Whatever, but I HAVE to be Danny, he's the only cool boy." Inuyasha stated.

Me: okay! It is finally done! The first chapter to my first fan fiction ever! -… Please be nice to me

Inuyasha: feh. I think it sucks.

Me: Oh ya well take this! (I press a play button that has kagome saying sit multiple times. MUHAHAHA!)

Kagome on tape: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT!

(Inuyasha is 'sat' soooo much all you can see is a _very_ deep hole. I'm so evil.)

(Sorry if this isn't funny, but it's my first fic. So, throw in a pity laugh please.)


	2. who's playing whom and tricking kouga

Inuyasha: grease

Chap.2

Who's playing whom, and tricking kouga

Disclaimer: don't own 'em

The gang was sitting in keade's hut. "So Keade..." Kagome started. " Can we have a musical here in about a few days?" "Of course Kagome, ye must have the parts set up already." Keade said. "Okay guy's we'll need a few other people for the smaller roles but so far I've figured it out." Kagome said. Everyone waited excitingly for the roles. Even Inuyasha was interested. " Okay, Inuyasha can be Danny. God knows all hell will break loose other wise." "Yes! -. Wait, what did you say?!" . "uh….any ways, I'll be Sandy. Sango's Rizzo and Miroku's Kenicki. So, let's get some other guys and we'll be done." Inuyasha knew whom to get. Quickly he ran to Kouga's cave and said "Hurry, get Ayame and hurry!" Inuyasha screamed. " Jesus holy Christ mutt face! Why the hell did you come here?!" Kouga yelled. "Uhhhhh." Inuyasha didn't have a plan. But then an idea struck him. " KAGOME GOT KIDDNAPED BY NARAKU!" ' Perfect now he'll grab Ayame and go'. "OMG! AYAME GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" As soon as she got out there he grabbed her and ran to Keade's village. Just then Inuyasha realized that if Kouga found out that he was lying he'd **_kill_** him. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' was all he thought while he was running top speed to the village.

Me: Yay! Another chapter is done!

Inuyasha: I'm the star!

Me: hay! Don't count on it! I _may_ decide to be an_ evil_ author and _make_ you be uhhhhh… alergic to ramen! MUHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

(Inuyasha is in the feeble position, sucking his thumb, like a little baby.)


	3. tricking everyone else: part one

Grease: Inuyasha style!

Chapter 3: tricking everyone else. part 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Rumiko Takahasi does… lucky duck.

Now, after Kouga and Ayame both agreed to be in the show, they only needed a few more people. Kouga and Ayame decided to be Doody and Frenchy.The Group split up to find more people to be in the play. Inuyasha went to get Shessomaru, Kagome to find Kikyo, Sango to get Kagura and Miroku to get Naruku. " Every one ready to go?" Kagome asked. Every one nodded. "Okay then off we go!"

with Inuyasha

( Shessomaru is in the forest with jaken and rin.)

" I smell that half breed." Shessomaru said.( While stepping on Jaken. Muhahaha.) Then in the corner of his eye, he saw Tetsaiga on the ground. "sweet!" Shessomaru exclaimed. then the Ietsaiga(wich was being pulled by a string) flew behind a bush. " Come back!" he cried. Rin was too busy to follow, she was trying to get Jaken up.Bonk. Inuyasha whacked Shessomaru on the head, thus knocking him out. 'God fluffy's heavy' Inuyasha thought while dragging Shessomaru to the village.

with Kagome

(Kikyo was walking in a meadow)

.FFFFAAARRRTTT.(Kikyo farted) "God! I've been holding that one in for a long time..." Kikyo said.'Ewwww...wait how can I make her farting problem good for me? That's it!' Kagome finally had her plan! The next time Kikyo fainted, Kagome held up a match. When Kikyo saw the giant flame coming out of her ass she fainted. Belive it or not, but Kikyo was probably heavier than Shessomaru.

**Me: I'm done with this chapter! my longest one yet**

**( Inuyasha is still sucking his thumb like a baby!).**


	4. tricking everyone else: part two

Grease: Inuyasha style!

Chapter 3: Tricking everyone else: part 2

_Thanks to my 6 reviewers! You know who you are!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

With Sango

Sango approached Kagura carefully. Persuading her, "Come on Kagura. You can be a star!" Sango said. She didn't want to go back without Kagura, "Why should I! I can do whatever I want, and I don't want to!" Kagura was stubborn, but Sango was just as clever. "Kagura, What a beautiful feather that is…" Sango started "…would be quite a shame if 'something' were to 'happen' to it…" Sango said while picking up a pair of scissors. "NOOOOO! NOT MY PRESISOUS FEATHER! FINE, I'LL BE IN THE DAMN MUSICAL! Just don't hurt my beautiful feather." Kagura mumbled that last part. So, Sango led Kagura to the village, 'I wonder how Miroku is gonna get Naraku to come...'

With Miroku

"Well, Well. If it isn't the Monk. Why do you come to my castle, And how did you know where it is?" Naraku voiced. "I want you to be in a musical, And It's pretty obvious…" Miroku uttered while pointing to a giant nion sign that said 'Naraku's Lair' In bright, bold letters. Ignoring that last part Naraku screamed "A musical! Oh my God! That is like so cool!" 'Must be the fag instinks kicking in…' Miroku thought, "Okay, follow me." Miroku voiced as he let the Homo villain to the village.

Back at the village

"Is everyone here?" Kagome said looking around " Okay, here are the roles. Kikyo and Naraku will be Cha Cha and the rival gang leader 'Crater face'. Shessomaru and Kagura will be Marty and Sonny, and I got Hojo and my friend Eri drunk so they can be Jan and Putzie!" Kagome announced, "Look! It's a purple penguin!" Hojo said pointing to Eri. "No I'm not. I'm a bird!" She said. "Yes they are definitely drunk…" Inuyasha stated.

**I'm so happy all you people reviewed! I hope more of you do soon! I'm waiting for 2 reviews at the least.**


	5. The first act OMG!

Grease: Inuyasha Style!

Chapter 5: The first act…OMG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… But I DO own this fanfic about it!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, they rehearsed for 3 days until they got they're parts right.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) At the show (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(It's the scene where they say they're good byes) "Danny, I'm going back to Australia, I may never see you again!" She said while sobbing. " Don't cry kag- oh, uh… I mean Sandy..." Inuyasha messed up sooooo badly! " Friggin' idiot!" Kagome whispered. "But it's true…" Kagome started, getting back into character. "I just had the best summer of my life and now it's over… It's not fair." Inuyasha (Danny) picked up her chin and gave her a kiss. Backstage you could hear screams and swears coming from Kikyo.

)))))))))))))))))))) Fast forward to the first day of school where they sing 'summer, loving' ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Summer, loving. Had me a blast!"-I

"Summer, loving. Happened so fast!" –K

As they sang they're song, Hojo's pants began to fall down until…

" We went bowling in the arca-"

Inuyasha stopped short because when he turned around he saw Hojo, without pants. 'I can't believe he has carebare underwear!' Kagome thought, trying to hold back giggles. In a matter of seconds, everyone there began to laugh, while Inuyasha just lay there… twitching every few seconds.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) To the pep rally (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

" Hey Zuko!" Sango yelled. No answer. "I said, Hey Zuko!" Sango growled. Once again, they're was no answer.

Sango started to get angry. It turned out that Inuyasha was backstage, eating a cookie. "Inuyasha! Get your stupid ass out there!" Rin yelled. "Where did you come from?!" Inuyasha yelled back. " Blame my parents... Now get out there!"

As they continued to yell at each other everyone just stood there…

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) At the Dance ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kagome and Inuyasha were dancing according to plan. When Kikyo, stepped in, she stepped on Inuyasha's feet so many times! " And who are Our lucky winners?" Vince Vientiane asked. Kikyo let out the longest and loudest fart ever! She fainted on the spot and Inuyasha almost died of laughter.

**I hope all of you Kikyo and Hojo haters loved this chapter! **

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! – firebird486


	6. Chapter 6

sorry guys!

can't write any more... I might come back to this fic one day but not soon.

not many people read this soooooo im sorry for the (very) few who want me to continue.

once again, SORRY!

firebird486


End file.
